Bad Jobs for Vegeta
by tristar3149
Summary: Ah, The short man that has cause a great deal of pain in his life time has now taken on a new role. As if he had a choice There are two things in this world that people hate and he has to work both of them. Yes I mean work.


_**Door to door salesman  
Telemarketing for King Yemma**_

This somewhat of a true story. I was not a door-to-door salesman. But I did do telemarketing for a long while.

"This is the last time I let that woman talk me into working a job. She really doesn't understand that I'm not a people person." Vegeta thought to himself as he walked down the street. The flames of others houses burning in the sky made it look like it was on fire it self from the flames of Hell.

(Flashback)

Vegeta slowly walks up to the first house he saw carrying his bag of household cleaners that really stank in his mind. They burned his nose and singed his nose hairs.

"This is it." He thought as he knocked on the door.

(Knock, knock, knock

the door unlocked and there stood a woman holding a cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other. " Can I help you?"

" Well yes mama you can. How hard is it for you to clean the odors and the smell of everyday house hold smell?" He said trying to be cherry and helpful.

"Not that hard and besides dose it looks to you that I clean house for the sole purpose for you to come and make it a mess. No I don't think so. Go away little man and never come back." The lady said as she sipped her drink and blew smoke in his face.

Vegeta holding himself in check not to blow this woman into the next dimension as she did that and looked over into her house and was very discussed to the sight and smell that came threw the door. It didn't matter he was pissed and then he looked at her and then said. " Well mama if you would get up off your ass and do something about it then welfare will not be called cause you are not a good mother for one and the other health department should be called because of the stank that is coming out of the house!" He said to her

" You have no right to say those things." She yelled at him.

"True I don't but where are your kids?" He asked again. Having his sister around was making him soft.

"They are at school." She said to him and was about to close the door on him but he put his foot there and then said to her. "Good because they will be better off with out you and he let her close the door and he sniffed the clean air and walked down the path and held his hand up and formed a Ki ball and aimed it at the house and blew it up. He calmly walked to the next house and did the same thing when the lady of the house slammed the door in his face.

(End of Flashback.)

It continued like this when he was down the street getting pissed by every door slam there was. The day was coming to a close and he had not sold a single thing. He got into his car and went back home.

"Onna that is the last time I go out there and do that!" He bellowed at her as he walked into the door.

"Yes you will or, one I'm not fixing the GR and two you will sleep on the couch tonight and for the rest of your life and three cause I can." She said back to him and made him cringe.

The next morning he was up at the crack of dawn and went to get a shower and get dressed and got something to eat by that time Bulma woke up and went to see him off to work before she went to work herself.

"Good-morning Vegeta and when are you leaving for work this time?" She said as she drank from the cup of coffee.

"I'm leaving here soon." He said as she watched her leave for work. With a smile on his face he raced over to where Goku was. He knocked on the door and it opened to a beaming face of Goku's and was let in.

" Well it's nice to see you here this early. What are you doing?" Goku said as he went to the kitchen and got some OJ to drink.

"You are coming with me to work." Vegeta said with a classic smirk on his face.

"Really you work?" Goku said trying not to laugh.

"Yes I work and you are coming with me to help, Baka what do you think I do in the days sit around and do nothing?" Vegeta said with out much humor.

Goku could not resist the tempting offer that was laid out before him. He turned to his friend and smiled" You use to and train all the time."

" Kakarot this is not the time to trifle with me." Vegeta said just trying to hold his face strait. It didn't work he chuckled at the fact of it.

"When do we leave?" Goku asked his friend.

"Now if you don't mind." Vegeta said and walked out of the door while Goku left a note for Chichi.

Goku walked out and closed the door after him and he got into the car and they left.

4 hours later Vegeta was in a pissed off state and Kakarot was not helping with the situation.

"Kakarot will you please stop going threw everyone's belongings?" Vegeta said to the large saijin.

"Uh yeah sorry." Goku said and walked out the door.

Vegeta followed him and was very irate with the fact as of today he still has not sold anything. "This is it I'm done. I don't care of the after effects of this when he told Bulma that he was done."

He looked over to here his friend was and just about to yell when Goku's nose was bright red and he held it. The fact was the door slammed in his face and his nose was hit from it for being to close when she slammed the door.

Anime sweat drop from the fore head Vegeta looked at the sight and started to laugh insanely. Tears rolling down his cheeks with mirth. And then said between gasps.

"This is the best day I have had and you just topped the cake with that one." He said quickly.

"That is not funny Vegeta, beside can you do better?" Goku said in a huff.

"Why of course I can do better." Vegeta answered the call. The next house was sitting waiting for him to go to. He walked up and rung the doorbell and waited for it to be answered. It was a huge man and he towered over Vegeta who in turn held his breath at the sheer size of this man and then said.

"Hello sir, I'm a sales rep for this side of town and we are selling house hold cleaners. Are you interested?" 

"Hell no." He backed in and slammed the door. Goku howled with laughter. Vegeta took no heed in the laugh and went to the next house.

He knocked on the door and a woman answered it and he was in shock at the site of her. She was wearing nothing but a see through Teddy and no under wear to go with it. And then took in some air and then went threw his pitch.

"Why yes Mr. Vegeta come in and we can see what we can do?" She said and he went inside He set up his stuff for demonstration and got the shock of his life when he saw her return with nothing on what so ever. His face turned pale white and put his stuff back in the case and turned to leave but he said "I can come back when you are not busy if you want me too."

The woman looked at him and said, " I'm not busy as of yet. You can go through the demonstration if you like to."

" No, That is ok I can come back." He said as he reached the doorknob and turned it when he felt a pair of hands on him and turned him around and she was staring at him.

"You are the one to make me busy." She said in a husky voice. He slapped her hands off of him and then he turned the knob and was out the door in a flash.

He went over to where Goku was and he was still laughing.

"You will come back to me my love and fuck my brains out. Your kind of men never says no to me and I will get you in the end." She yelled at the retreating forms in the distance.

"What the hell was that all about?" Goku asked still teetering with mirth.

"I have no idea she is insane and needs help very badly." Vegeta snickered back as they got into the car and drove off.

Vegeta dropped off Goku to his screaming harpy and went home to put his foot down to quit this job anyway.

"I'm done with that job woman; a crazy lady was putting her hand in my pants and messing with things that should not be messed with." He said to her as he sat down to watch some TV and the news came one and there to Vegeta's horror the woman was on TV and talking to the person holding the mic.

"This short man walked threw my door and demanded that I have sex with him cause he was an alien and he want to mate and have a child. I said Hell no and ran him out the door. Oh and by the way. What was his name again...? Um yeah...Mr. Vegeta I'm still waiting for you to come back." She said and shut the door. The anchorman was astounded.

Vegeta gripped the sofa and then looked over to Bulma who was all ready at the phone and paid off the woman who was on TV to keep her mouth shut. "Thank Kami she believes me." He thought as she came back to him on the couch and started to laugh and she smiled at him and then kissed him and that was all that was said because there was no time to talk or even watch TV.

Telemarketing for King Yemma

Vegeta sat on the couch in total disbelief of what was just said " You have got to be nuts, King Yemma wants me to do telemarketing for his dance? I will not do it." He said to his wife.

"Vegeta you have to and he said you owe him one." Bulma said as they sat down for dinner.

"To hell with it I'm not doing it." Vegeta protested again. Then he gave up and then looked at her and said once again. "What time do I start?"

"Tomorrow morning." She said with triumph.

"Fine, Under one condition if I don't like it and I quit then I do not need another job nor do I want to work. I might become a politician." He said and walked off to the training room.

The next morning he was up and he was getting ready for work Bulma stopped him and gave him the directions to where the office was and he left.

He got there. And the second in command was they're just opening the doors and looked up to see Vegeta standing there and he shook in his shoes. He had heard of what Vegeta can do and what he would do to him if he disrespected Vegeta. His un wittingly bowed down to Vegeta and opened the door for him. Vegeta walked in and waited for the small man to open the other door and he went up to the office and sat down. They waited for the other workers to come in.

One by one he learned their names and he got the phone he was assigned to and a tap sheet and a phone sheet and a sale sales sheet and a pitch sheet that he was to read off of until he knew it by heart. And then he was on his own.

(Ok dis cribbing what the office looks like. Ok standing outside you can see the door and walk up three stairs and then the door that say King Yemma's office. Ok go up that stairs and the door at the top open it and you will see two of the rooms the kitchen that is all so an office and then the bosses office sparsely decorated and a computer buy the window. Turn to your right you will see a middle room and it holds a desk. A water jug. Turn t your left is the bathroom. Walk a little away and turn left again and you will see some steps and the turn right a short hall and turned right again and the back office.) That is where Vegeta is sitting at now.

He looked at his pitch sheet and worded it to his liking. He picked up the phone and dialed a number and some one answered it and this is what he said.

"Hello, this is Prince Vegeta and I'm calling for king Yemma and the reason we are calling is that we are getting ready for our Annual Hell dance and it will be held on June 6th and the music is provided buy Elvis and the hell cats.

All proceeds stay there to help with the food and expansion of hell. The Tickets are $ 20 dollars and they are good for two people. We are calling to see if you could help with some tickets or a small donation this year."

He finished the pitch and the other person on the line had long since hung up on him. He was just amused this time and as the hours went by he was getting mad. He finished his pitch for the hundredth time and a woman on the other line said "Sure how you do this."

" Well we can mail you the recite and the ticket in a self addressed envelope and you can mail it back to us." He said back feeling better that he sold one ticket with in 4 hours.

"Sure. That will be good." She said.

"Ok I want to verify some things. Ok your address is. 1439 E Maple lane. Satan city?" he asked.

"Yes." she said to him.

"Ok what is your first name?" He asked again.

"Belinda Shultz." She answered back.

"Ok is your husband still with us? If so then we can mail it to you in his name and you as the authorization." He said to her.

"Yes he is and that will be fine." She said and said "Thank you."

He hung up the phone and wrote down the info and took it to Sandy to write up.

By the end of the day he had $ 900 dollars and was the highest. Little to be known to then he had scared a couple of those into buying the tickets. Ok well almost all of them he scared into buying. (This is Vegeta he cannot stand to be nice for the whole time in this fic lol) He left and thought to himself "It was not that bad at lest I didn't have to see them." On his way home and went to the GR and trained for the rest of the night looking towards tomorrow.

He got up and went into work and even had a little bit of fun with his coworkers. Like teasing a new girl that walked in and they became fast friends after that. He was the highest seller again buy the end of the day and went home in a good mood and went in and swept Bulma off of her feet and did not give her a chance to complain about it and took her up stairs and that is where they stayed until dinner.

He went into work the next day and he was phoning and that is when it all happened like a snow rolling down a hill the situation got bigger and bigger. He looked into the phone with disbelief of what had happened the person was rude and hung up on him the prince of all saijins was hung up on again. He let the first few slide but this was getting to be bad.

"Damn it." He thought to himself. He kept dialing and was shut down again. He was getting pissed and the straw broke he retaliated and said "Well dam it sounds like you can buy booze and cigs but can not buy tickets for a dance?"

" Yes that is true." The person said.

"Well you are a worthless person and dose not disserves to live." Vegeta said into the phone and he hung up on the person. It went on that way for the rest of the day and Vegeta had enough and he made sure everyone was gone and blew up the building and went home. The next day needless to say he didn't go in. 

some how the office was set on fire. So he stayed home and went back to his old ways and trained until Bulma came home and went right to him and said, "You blew up the office. That was not nice Vegeta."

"I did and what are you going to do about it?" He said to her with a smile.

"You get your wish no more jobs for you excepted defending the Earth and taking care of me in every way that is possible." She said as he drew her into his embrace and went up stairs.

I couldn't think of another bunch of jobs for him but theses two popped into my head soon after. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
